


Dreams to reality

by HTGAWMColiver



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Smut, yeah this is pretty much pure smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTGAWMColiver/pseuds/HTGAWMColiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets woken up by a hard crotch against his bottom to find out his boyfriend, Oliver, was having a fantasy dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams to reality

Rough nights meant most of the time mornings would be as bad, both of them were stressed out and Connor wasn’t awake enough the night before to feel Oliver come in but now he was aware of the man though his own bottom with the feeling of a hard crotch against own clothed boxers.

He took a look at the time seeing that neither of them needed to be up for a while and while normally he went back to sleep he couldn’t help but get turned on when he started to feel Oliver move and rub his crotch against his bottom again. He bit his lip as he tried to stay quiet but when he felt another thrust he knew he couldn’t keep quiet.

He turned his head to see Oliver sleeping peacefully but with his mouth opened slightly and Oliver was mumbling meaning Oliver was having a slight wet dream.

Connor had two choices, stay there and carry on getting turned on before waking him up to a morning fuck and possible shower sex or get out of bed and deal with a grumpy Ollie if he’s not in bed with him…

Well obviously he choice the first option.

Connor slide further back towards Olivers body and slowly rocked with him aiming for Oliver’s cock more to keep him with the hard on. He smirked more as he heard Oliver gasp slightly before going quiet again. Connor wasn’t having that. 

Getting out of his arms, Connor softly rolled Oliver onto his back before kissing down the mans chest, paying extra attention to his nipples before going to his boxers and slowly and softly bringing out Oliver’s cock through the hole in his boxers and just watched Oliver keep sleeping as he went and slipped his cock in his mouth. 

He looked up as he kept the head of Ollie’s cock in his mouth as he checked out Oliver who still didn’t react meaning Connor could go rougher.Getting up a bit of speed, he kept sucking away giving the best blowjob he could and did look up to see Oliver breathing speed up and him moan more.

It was only to the point when Connor could tell Oliver was close and he took it out of his mouth to rub in his hand did Oliver wake up and look down blankly as Connor smirked, “Morning wood?” He slipped his mouth back on as Oliver moaned loudly out “Connor” and came in the other mans mouth.

Connor swallowed everything up before pulling off and looking up to Oliver “You need to cut down on the stress babe, coffee is making you taste worse if anything.” He smirked through it all as he moved back up to Oliver who rolled his eyes.

“I need to stay awake at work” He leaned in to kiss Connor before asking “ What was that for anyway?”

This once again this gave Connor the chance to smirk as he captured Oliver in his arms “You seemed to be so excited to see me this morning, so much you was rutting against me. What was you dreaming of anyway?”

Oliver looked even more shy than before as he tried to get out of Connors arms “We should really shower.” 

Connor shook his head keeping him close as he kissed at his neck “No we should talk about what you dreamed off so I can make it reality, come on, spill”

Oliver laughed softly as he shook his head “No. Stop that.” He groaned as Connor kept sucking away at a hickey on his neck. “Come on.”

Oliver kept wriggling before finally saying “Fine! Fine! Fine! I was dreaming that you… I was laid on the couch watching TV and you came in from having a shower and dropped the towel and... Well the couch needed a REALLY big clean afterwards”

Connor smirked to him as he got up “Well we can make that happen” He winked as Oliver shook his head “Not now babe, we have work.”

With that, Oliver got up to shower whilst Connor plotted how to get that fantasy a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on Tumblr http://connorwalshlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
